Minestrone
by OlivierCash
Summary: Manigoldo esta afónico, por lo que su humor no es precisamente el mejor en esos momentos. Manigoldo/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Las carcajadas de Kardia inundaban el cuarto de Manigoldo, mientras el susodicho miraba a su amigo con una cara de poquísimos amigos. Kardia se encontraba sentado en una silla situada a los pies de la cama de Manigoldo, en esos momentos no llevaba puesta su armadura. Por su parte, Manigoldo se hallaba sentado en su cama y con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared. Al igual que Kardia, en esos momentos no vestía su armadura, vestía sus ropas para dormir y estaba tapado con una de las sabanas de su cama.

— ¿Qué, no dices nada al respecto?— preguntó Kardia entre risas.

Su compañero le dedicó una preciosa mirada de odio y un gran repertorio de gestos que venían a significar "vete a la mierda" o "que te den". Pero esto, solo conseguía que las risas de Kardia aumentaran y en proporción, la paciencia y el buen humor de Manigoldo disminuyera.

Manigoldo, esa persona que lo solucionaba todo con una burla o demás salida verbal, no podía hablar en esos momentos por culpa de estar afónico. Si, él, un Caballero Dorado, había pillado un pequeño resfriado. Los primeros días se lo había pasado tosiendo, estornudando y con una gran congestión nasal. Tampoco se había levantado en días. Pero tras tres días así comenzó a encontrarse mejor, mas se encontró un pequeño problema, la afonía.

En verdad podía hablar un poco, su problema es que el sonido de su voz variaba mucho. Cuando comenzaba a hablar, algunas silabas se escuchaban mejor que otras, y al final acababa saliendole algún gallo, para acabar quedándose sin ni una gota de voz. En el momento en el que insultando a Asmita, le pasó eso y pudo ver como Asmita se rió a carcajadas, se dijo que iba a permanecer con la boca cerrada. Algo que más de uno aprovechaba para hacerle bromas, como Aldebaran o Kardia.

De todas maneras, muy en el fondo agradecía la presencia de Kardia a su lado. No se pasaba ni mucho menos todo el día con él, pero cuando podía se pasaba para estar un rato con él. Aunque ya no tenía ni fiebre, ni tos, ni similares, seguía teniendo una mala gana que le invadía el cuerpo y le dejaba sin ganas para hacer nada. Y bueno, Sage le había ordenado permanecer descansando hasta que se encontrara totalmente recuperado del resfriado.

Kardia estuvo un rato más metiéndose con él, hasta que llegó Shion a la habitación y se levantó para despedirse y marcharse.

— Paso de estar de sujetavelas— comentó antes de irse.

El rubio se sintió un poco avergonzado por eso, pocos eran los que sabían su relación con Manigoldo. Aunque se imaginaba que muchos eran los que sospechaban. De todas maneras, decidió no pensar en ese asunto en esos momentos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la silla anteriormente ocupada por Kardia, aunque, al contrario que el Caballero de Escorpio, él si llevaba puesta su armadura.

Manigoldo soltó un bufido como respuesta, Shion no necesitó mucho más para entender a que se refería.

— Si Kardia no hubiera estado contigo, estarías más enfadado con él— aseguró Shion, Manigoldo pasó del tema porque su pareja tenía razón y no estaba de humor como para dárselo— .Oye, tengo que comentarte una cosa— comenzó Shion ganándose la total atención de Manigoldo. El de pelo azul se dio cuenta de que Shion estaba muy tranquilo, mas había algo en él que no encajaba— .He estado hablando con Sage y voy a estar fuera unos días por una misión que debo hacer en compañía de Dohko.

Bien, el de pelo azul comprendió el que era lo que no encajaba en Shion y le miró muy, pero que muy mal. Odiaba cuando Shion se iba de misión con Dohko, sus celos crecían hasta niveles estratosféricos. Especialmente porque a él nunca le tocaba ninguna misión con Shion y eso le fastidiaba demasiado.

— Oye, no me pongas esa cara— se quejó Shion, se le hacía bastante inquietante que pudiera entender tan bien a Manigoldo aunque este no pudiera hablar. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y ya se conocían demasiado bien—.No es mi culpa y a estas alturas deberías saberlo perfectamente— aseguró molesto.

Pero Manigoldo seguía de morros, siempre se ponía de morros cuando Shion debía irse con Dohko. Eso al rubio le ponía muy nervioso, él y Dohko eran muy bueno amigos, Dohko era su maldito mejor amigo y no podía pasar ni un minuto con él sin despertar los celos de Manigoldo. Todo eso lo agobiaba bastante, además, los dos trabajaban muy bien juntos y lograban muy buenos resultados. Pero al de pelo azul se le olvidaba todo eso.

— Si vas a pasarte de morros todo el rato que este a mi lado, me largo— como respuesta, Manigoldo le dio la espalda— .Vale, como quietas.

Tal como había dicho, Shion se marchó. En cuanto salió de la habitación, Manigoldo suspiró, si, sabía que se había comportado como un crio caprichoso. Pero la verdad es que con Shion era un tanto caprichoso y no quería admitir que la había cagado y siendo que al día siguiente Shion se iba, lo mas sensato hubiera sido no enfadarlo.

Pero bueno, lo hecho hecho estaba y ya no había marcha atrás. Así que se tumbó sobre su cama para… mirar al techo, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y lo más entretenido que había estado en su cuarto se había ido. Sin duda, iba a ser una tarde un poco larga.

Y lo fue, a Manigoldo esa tarde se le hizo larguísima, intentó distraerse como pudo, pero todo le acababa aburriendo. A esas alturas, lo único que quería era cenar y dormirse, porque ya estaba muerto de aburrimiento.

Cuando llegó la cena, se sorprendió de ver a Shion traérsela. Ya no llevaba puesta la armadura y le llevó una Minestrone.

— Me he encontrado a la sirvienta y le he dicho que ya te traía yo la cena.

No se dijeron nada más esa noche. Manigoldo se dedicó a comer tan tranquilo, aunque sorprendido de que le hubieran llevado comida italiana, ya le preguntaría a la sirvienta que mosca le había picado. Por lo menos le había salido buena. Cuando acabó la cena, dejó el plano junto a la mesilla y se tumbó en su cama, dejándole un hueco a Shion. A decir verdad, no sabía si se tumbaría a su lado, pero él el hueco se lo dejó.

Shion no tardó mucho en tumbarse a su lado, dejando un espacio entre ellos y dándole la espalda a Manigoldo.

— Eres un celoso muy insoportable— se quejó Shion. El de pelo azul se encogió de hombros, no le iba a negar eso. Pero la verdad, Shion ya hacía días que se debería haber dado cuenta de eso—. Por lo menos a veces eres aguantable.

Manigoldo no le dijo nada sobre lo contradictorio que podría haber sido eso, simplemente quería dormir con Shion a su lado. Si, estaban enfadados y esa noche no iban a follar ni nada así, Manigoldo nunca lo admitía en alto, pero de vez en cuando la simple presencia de Shion le bastaba, como en ese momento. Total, cuando volviera ya se les habría pasado el enfado y estarían como siempre.

Cuando Manigoldo se despertó al día siguiente, Shion ya se había ido. No se lo tuvo en cuenta, él se lo hacía muy a menudo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sigues vivo!— exclamó Kardia contentó mientras entraba a la habitación del Caballero de Cáncer.

El de pelo azul le miró extrañado, sin comprender a qué venía eso. Mientras, Kardia se sentó tan tranquilo en la silla.

— Bueno, siendo que Shion no es muy bueno con la cocina italiana, ni con la cocina en general, tenía miedo de que te entrara alguna indigestión por culpa de la sopa esa que te hizo— comentó tan alegremente— Manigoldo lo miró sorprendido por esas palabras, entonces, Kardia comprendió que su amigo no sabía nada al respecto—. A Shion le dio por concederte el capricho y cocinó algo para ti— resumió.

Manigoldo desvió un poco la mirada cuando notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ese maldito idiota, si tenía esos estúpidos detalles con él, podía tener la decencia de decírselo. Especialmente si de cocina se trataba, puesto que como Kardia había apuntado. Shion era un poco malo a la hora de cocinar. De los dos, el que era bueno cocinando era Manigoldo.

Sin embargo, estaba bien, a Manigoldo le pareció un detalle simple, pero bonito. De esos que le gustaban de vez en cuando, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

— Shion es gilipollas perdido— soltó Manigoldo con la poca e irregular voz que tenía.


End file.
